Dream
by Devil Boy
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a continuous dream, predicting her fate. How will she save her life?
1. Summary

Dream  
  
Summary  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione finds herself in a continuous dream, night after night. She goes to sleep and has the horrible nightmare, the next night having another part added. The dreams only involve her best friends Harry and Ron, and a mysterious talking mist that is predicting Hermione's fate! Hermione is frightened by these dreams, but she doesn't want to tell anyone because she doesn't want to believe them. Will Hermione end up believing the dream, and fall to her fate? Will she believe it and stop the powers of her destruction? Or will she end up not believing it and have it eat up her life? Find out in the following chapters of 'Dream.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 


	2. The Mist

Dream  
  
Chapter One: The Mist  
  
  
A/N: {} around words indicates a dream, { starting it and } at the very end. ** around words indicates talking in a dream.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione Granger pulled her nightgown on, and got into bed. "Lumos," she said, lighting her wand and propping it up by her bad so she continue reading her book, 'Witchcraft in the 1400s' by Selma Finster. After about half an hour, the brown-haired 15 year old started getting sleepy, so she shut her book and unlit her wand. She pulled the crimson blanket over her shoulders and fell asleep.  
  
{Hermione was in a field full of lush green grass and small pink flowers. She heard some noise to the right of her. She turned around and saw her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She walked over to them, but halfway there she was surrounded by a thick purple mist. She struggled to get out of the horrid substance, but to no avail. She pushed against the mist, trying to get out. She opened her eyes slightly, to see that the foggy element was thickening and pushing together, turning solid. It pushed harder and harder, until Hermione was trapped in a rectangular purplish box.  
  
*Help!* she screamed, hoping Harry or Ron could hear her. Then she heard another voice, not hers, nor that of her two friends.  
  
*Hermione...* it whispered in a very hoarse voice.  
  
*Who's there?* she asked, her voice small and meek.  
  
*Hermione...* it whispered again.  
  
*Who are you? What do you want? Where are you? Please, I'm scared, just tell me who you are,* she said again, with a bit of fright in her tone.  
  
*It is I, the great mist that surrounds you,* the voice replied. Hermione didn't answer back, she just started sobbing softly, from fright.  
  
*I am here to seal your fate. Some people live, others die. You are one chosen to die. I am giving you your first warning. You shall die on the 1st of March,* the mist said.  
  
*Why? I don't understand,* she whimpered.  
  
*I am giving you your first warning,* the mist repeated, and vanished. Hermione was now in the field again. She saw Harry and Ron. She was just about to run over to them when her eyes started to see only black, then nothing.}  
  
Hemione woke up, her pillow drenched with sweat. She sat up and put her hand to her chest where she felt her heart beating wildly. She looked out the window to see the sun shining. She turned her head to see that all the other girls of her dorm were gone, already down in the Great Hall at breakfast. She slowly got out of her bed.  
  
She quickly pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans, then put her robe over it. She ran down to the portrait hole, and out into the corridor. She was about to head down to the Great Hall, when she heard a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2 will be up soon. 


	3. The Book

Dream  
  
Chapter Two: The Book  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione..." the hoarse voice repeated. Hermione slowly turned around, afraid her dream had come true.  
  
She looked in the direction of the voice and saw Ron. "Ron, what's the matter with your voice?" Hermione said, relieved he wasn't the purple mist she expected him to be.  
  
"I woke up with my voice like this and went to the hospital wing. I have 'acute laryngitis' in the words of Madam Pompey. My throat hurts really bad, but she sent me off anyway," he answered.  
  
"Oh, well that's too bad," Hermione said. "We should get to the Great Hall before we miss breakfast." Ron agreed, and the two friends headed to the large room. When they reached it, breakfast was almost over.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called as they entered. They went over to the Gryffindor table and sat on either side of him. "It's about time! Dumbledore has an announcement, he says it's really important."  
  
Hermione and Ron each grabbed a piece of buttered toast, and waited for the headmaster's announcement. They saw him stepping up to the center of the stage. "Students of Hogwarts, I have a very important announcement to make. Please pay very close attention, as there was an important event that took place last night. Someone, whom we are unclear as if it was a student, or in fact someone who had broken in, has stolen a book from the library. This was no common book, this was a very, very, and I emphasize the very, important book. It was not on a shelf, nor in the Restricted Area. It was kept in a charmed cabinet in Madam Pince's office. This book's contents will not be revealed to you, because of it's power. If anyone has any information on this, please notify Professors Mcgonagall or Snape, or myself. Thank you, that is all."  
  
The room was sort of quiet for a moment, then filled back up with converstion, and by lunchtime, most students had forgotten about the whole incident. But Hermione hadn't forgotten about her dream.  
  
She didn't want to tell Harry or Ron, because she didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, because she couldn't base fact on a dream. Plus, she was almost positive that Ron would make some stupid joke about it that would make her feel even more stupid. So she decided to keep her mouth shut about it. She figured she wouldn't have any more of these dreams anyway.  
  
The rest of the day went by normally, and Hermione was glad to be back in her room, surprisingly, she didn't enjoy classes that day. She went to her room and pulled off her robe, and smoothed her blue blouse down. She got into her four-poster bed, planning to finish her 'Witchcraft in the 1400s' book. But the book that lay on her bed was not hers, it was an old, battered, dark green book. She sat down and opened it.  
  
Inside the front cover, above the table of contents, it read: 'Property of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If found please report to the current headmaster at once.'  
  
Hermione was never one to break the rules, so she was going to bring it to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. But something, in the table of contents, caught her eye.   
  
It said: 'Dreams containing Fog, Mist, Smoke, or Dust...Chapter 2, Section 1, Page 129'  
  
This greatly intrigued Hermione, so she opened the book to that page, and she started reading it aloud in a soft whisper.  
  
"Dreams containing the effects of fog, mist, smoke, dust, or other foggish elements are an indication of upcoming tradgedy, downfall, or even death. If you have a dream containing one of these themes, you are in for a terrible experience."  
  
Hermione closed the book, she could not handle to read any further.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: The part about what a dream containing fog, mist, smoke, or dust means was just my imagination working, it doesn't really mean that! So don't get freaked out if you have a dream with one of those in your dream! Thanks. 


End file.
